


The Truth of Their Touch

by Badwxlf



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Prompt Fill, Slightly longer than a drabble, Tumblr: doctorroseprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwxlf/pseuds/Badwxlf
Summary: Prompt: TouchRose Tyler is suddenly very aware of all the barriers that lie between her and the Doctor.





	The Truth of Their Touch

He has never actually touched her.  
  
Never.  
  
Well, okay, _sort of_ never. Almost-never, because every time he did it would always be through some kind of barrier: her skin shielded from his and his skin shielded from hers by the very clothes they wore.  
  
The closest she had ever gotten was when he’d take her hand in his, or when she’d go sleeveless and he would grab her arm in the heat of the moment, or when, very rarely, he would cup her cheek in the palm of his hand. Their hugs were instances of cloth against cloth: cotton brushing against wool, denim crashing against denim—hoodies meeting leather jackets and sweaters meeting pinstriped suits.  
  
Something was always in the way.  
  
From the start his leather almost seemed like armor, metaphorically protecting him from the universe in a way that iron and steel could not, and while changing faces eventually drove him to persist without it, he moved on to frequently don a multitude of layers underneath his suit. Sometimes it would be oxford shirt after polo shirt after t-shirt after vest, followed closely by a suit jacket and then a rather large coat and… _Wow_.  
  
It was as bemusing as it was eccentric.  
  
But that didn’t mean it wasn’t okay. Because it was. It was fine. Rose never really thought enough to mind, actually.  
  
Walls of fabric or not, she enjoyed his hugs and loved the feel of his hand in hers. His bum, in either body, looked amazing in whatever he wore. The nature of their whole arrangement and the truth of their touch (or lack thereof), never really crossed her mind.  
  
At least, not before.  
  
God, it was amazing what she came to realize once something managed to shift. Once all the barriers were broken down and it was all brought before her. Once she finally managed to get a taste of what she hadn’t realized she was missing.  
  
Now, she has no idea how she could ever live like that again. Now, that suit sometimes makes her want to scream.  
  
Ignorance was bliss.


End file.
